When you're looking like that x carbondesire
by XholllllllllllllyX
Summary: A lemon that has been requested from quizilla hope you all enjoy.


**JULY 14, 2010, 10:57PM **

**hey =] **

**Can I request a Kiba lemon?  
Normal  
Lemon  
What do you look like in the story: long dark hair, on the petite side, green eyes, pale  
Name: Kaiya  
How old are you: 17  
Any special requests: Up to you unless you want me to come up with something.  
Who is/will be your boyfriend/girlfriend in the story: Kiba  
Which manga/ anime is it from: Naruto**

Is that good enough information wise?  
please&thankyou  
mikki. 

_**When you're looking like that**_

"So are you really in the mood for this party?" Tenten asked slipping on her shoes. You nod slapping on your lip gloss.

"Yeah, it's Kiba's loss." You grunted when you spoke of his name. Sakura giggled before slinging her arm over your shoulder.  
"You'll get over him. Kaiya." You nod simply Hinata knocked on the door before entering

"Urm. Girls. It's time to go. And well..." Tenten sighed before pushing you and Sakura to the door.

"You're looking fine. And Kaiya is looking pretty hot if I do say so myself." She winked at you. No she wasn't a lesbian she just enjoyed teasing you as you just broke up with Kiba and she feels the need to make you laugh, which was failing epically.

"She's wearing a god damn cat suit and Sakura looks like a white witch."

Hinata smiled before you pushed by her. Stepping out you saw many kids and adults dressed in Halloween costumes. You moved along to the party at Ino's and you couldn't help but wonder how Kiba was. Your dark hair blew in the cool breeze, the girls slowly made their way to the party and Ino waited at the door wearing the exact thing as Sakura, rolling your eyes you ignored their wonderful bitch fight. Naruto bounded over to you laughing

"Wow Kaiya you're looking great." You smirk before walking past a crowd of boys completely oblivious to your ex sitting staring open mouthed at you.

I sat watching her. Totally out raged. She's looked so confident and not heartbroken at all. Akamaru barked next to me, I patted his head before bowing my head in shame I let her down and I'm the only one to blame. Well that's a lie Naruto told her that he saw me with Ino. And I can't believe she believed him! Naruto of all people. Then we fought and now I'm alone staring at the most beautiful girl having the time of her life with guys I've never met and her friends...

"HEY KIBA! KARAOKE TIME PICK A SONG AND GET ON STAGE!" Naruto and Choji scream into my face.

"No." I growled. Of course that is never the answer with those two. I found myself staring at the screen waiting for a song.

"So cutie. Wanna go back to mine?" Some random perv asked you, rolling your eyes you walked away, before he grabbed your wrist

"Sorry but I'm here to dance not to go to bed with you." You snort as he stares down at you "And I don't want some freak stealing my virginity." You added silently, you're friends had left you and random guys kept coming to you. Since you broke up with Kiba everyone in town has wanted to get with you, you were the hottest thing around, even better than Sasuke. Everyone thought you'd end up with him, but you loved Kiba he was different and that's what attracted you to him, so then why did he cheat on you?

"KAIYA ITS KIBA!" Hinata squeals pulling you towards the stage.

"Huh?" You sigh, you got to the stage and you green eyes land on the brunette holding a mike.

The music began to play and I stared into the audience and I saw her, her beautiful green eyes staring into my eyes, I loved her. I still do and I don't know why I did what I did, why the hell did I yell at her?

"Uh ladies and gents, this is a song dedicated to someone I love... and well... I've even changed the lyrics..." the crowd clapped and I took a deep breath. I sighed as she began to walk away.

"She's a 5 foot 1 in cat suit with bambi eyes, everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine. I should have known I was wrong, when I left her for a life in pity, but they say you never miss the water until it's gone." I sighed as she began to walk away." She had stopped as I moved slowly across the stage.

"Guess I failed to love you, and you're taking it out tonight!"

I bit my lip as longed for Kiba, he knew me so well, and I don't know why I believe Naruto... he's singing about me, a boy wrapped his arm around me as I listened to Kiba's voice.

"How am I supposed to leave you now when you're looking like that? I can't believe what I just gave away  
now I can't take you back." And I guess that was true my voice cracked as I watched a guy kissing and licking her neck. However her eyes never left mine.  
"I don't wanna get lost I don't wanna live my life without you. How am I supposed to leave you now when you're looking like that?"

He was dressed in a tux and it looked hot on him. He always looked hot, who am I kidding he was way hotter than Sasuke ever was. The way he held me. They way he made me laugh even on my worst day, he was there when my whole family was killed, he cared for me, loved me...

"She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll." I moved the microphone stand like I was playing the guitar. I need her, she was there for me, she treated me different, she made me who I am today, I've never stopped loving her.  
"Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place, If only I could take control" If only I could be the man she needs.  
"But she is out of my reach forever, and just a week ago she lied next to me, it's so ironic how I had to lose just to see that I failed to love you." I let her go, I lost her. I love her.  
"And you're taking it out tonight!"

I pushed the boy off me as I moved back to the front of the stage, did he mean it? Did he want me? Does he feel like he failed me?

"How am I supposed to leave you now, when you're looking like that? I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back I don't wanna get lost I don't wanna live my life without you How am I supposed to leave you now When you're looking like that?" She was there, all the guys may be around her but she's there, my petite, pale skinned lover, her dark hair seemed to glisten in the disco lights. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves so much more than me. But I- I still love her.

He was there, his brown hurt eyes, his toned body, his friendly smile, I love him. And that's never stopped. I moved closer to the stage, does he love me? Does he need me? He walked down off the stage with his micro phone heading straight towards-

Her. I can't lose her again. Not this time I have to apologise.

"I don't wanna forget you I don't even wanna try how am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that?" There she stood directly in front of me. Will she listen?

"Kaiya."  
"Kiba!" Her eyes held my gaze as I felt everyone's eyes on us, but that didn't seem to matter. I held out my hand,

"Come with me?" I asked simply dropping the micro phone. She hesitated as all the people around began stating that this was wrong that I was gonna hurt her.

"Kaiya look into your heart and tell me you don't want to hear me out." She sighed I held my breath she took my hand and I closed my eyes as I felt a spark between us, she was cold but she never felt like that to me. I pulled her along towards the door and back towards her house.

"Kiba?" she asked as we reached her front door.

"I don't want others to follow." I stated facing her once more, silence fell between us and I didn't know where to begin. How do I tell her? How the hell do I know she still loves me?

"Did you mean it?" I blinked as she stepped forward so she tilted her head to gaze into my eyes.

"Kaiya. Of course I did. I let you down. And I apologise... I'm so sorry I hurt you." She folded her arms. "But you hurt me too." her expression changed to one of shock and anger

"WHAT? I WASNT THE ONE WITH INO! I WASNT THE ONE YELLING AT ME!" I shook her shoulders as tears ran down her cheeks

"I had to watch you for the last week, with guys all over you. And some dick licking and kissing your neck." I growled she gazed at my chest and didn't speak. Her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Kaiya..."

"I'm sorry." I lifted her chin up to look at me face. I hated seeing her like this, I hated when she cried it just killed me.

"I love you."

I raised my hand and placed it against his chest feeling his quickening heart beat as he confessed his feelings like this. I could feel his arms slowly trace patterns down and up my arms and it wasn't long till I shuddered at his touch, I've got nothing to lose have I? I moved my hand down his chest until it stopped just above his jeans.

"I love you too. Kiba..." I raised my head and Kiba's lips crashed into mine and I loved it, arms darted quickly to around his neck pulling him closer and his arms wrapped around my legs. Wait legs?

I smirked against her lips as I hoisted her up onto my hips. She didn't seem to care as I opened the door and walked in with her latched onto me, her tongue moved across my lips, she was always forward, I opened my mouth and let her in. I was gonna spend my life making it up to her and tonight is exactly where it all start...


End file.
